


Meditation

by mydetheturk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. <i>You aren't him.</i> Exhale. Inhale. <i>He's not you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

Take a deep breath.

_You’re not the Dignitary!_

Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out.

_You’re not your ancestor._

Clench fist.

_You’re better than that._

Exhale. Inhale.

_Let it go!_

Swallow.

_We aren’t them._

Repeat.

_We will **never** be them._

Fiddle with the ring.

_Don’t let it control you._

Open eyes.

_They aren’t us._

Shake head.

_Don’t lose yourself._

Drop the ring.

_Not to the Miles._

Stare at the blood.

_You’re not the Dignitary._

Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out.

_I’m not the Archagent._

Exhale. Inhale.

_It’s our lives._

Close eyes.

 _Not theirs_.

Open them.

Face the day.


End file.
